This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for detecting and dispensing articles of preselected weight suspended from shackles, and particularly to apparatuses and methods for detecting and dispensing poultry or other farm products being conveyed along a processing line suspended from shackles.
In poultry processing plants automatic apparatus is frequently incorporated into conveyor lines to identify and dispense fowl suspended from shackles which fall within a preselected weight range. Heretofore, such automatic apparatus has typically taken the form of pivotal weight scales over which the shackles are successively brought. Movements of such scales within a preestablished range of distances actuates selected members of a set of microswitches. Actuation of the proper set of microswitches generates a signal which is fed to an electrical to mechanical transducer causing a trip arm to pivot the hock engaging portion of the shackle being weighed thereby dispensing the bird.
The just described method has been noticeably lacking in certain respects. For example, the microswitches tend to wear out rapidly thereby creating need for frequent replacement. The scale pivot points also tend to wear excessively which wear adversely effects both the accuracy of the scale as well as creating need for frequent pivot replacement. The actual movement of the scales themselves creates bounce which generates vibrations that lead to inaccuracies in such a dynamic environment as that associated with conveyor lines.
More recently, as disclosed in the above mentioned related application, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, an electromechanical system has been devised for detecting and dispensing shackle-borne fowl of preselected weights. This system employs a load cell coupled with a platform at a shackle weighing station for generating electric signals indicative of the weight of articles carried by the shackles as they are momentarily supported on the platform. Switching means are electrically coupled with the load cell responsive to the magnitude of signals received therefrom. A solenoid is also coupled with the switching means that operates a shackle trip lever to release a fowl weighing within a preselected weight range.
The just described electromechanical apparatus has provided a decided advance in the art of automated poultry weighing and dispensing due to its relatively high degree of functional accuracy and minimal maintenance requirements. Indeed, its own success has increased the functional demands placed thereon in the forms of greater usage and accuracy. Poultry processing plants today typically have a number of independent process lines that operate simultaneously. Each line contains a number of drop stations for independently collecting fowl of selected weights. The redundancy occasioned by multiple systems creates substantial costs. Weight detection accuracy has even surpassed certain process conditions such as variations in the tare weights of individual shackles. Equipment users are even desiring automated record keeping capabilities. In short, the just mentioned success has itself created new needs for enhanced weight detection and dispensing capabilities and accuracies.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide improved apparatuses and methods of detecting and dispensing articles of preselected weights suspended from shackles movable along conveyor lines.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatuses and methods for detecting and dispensing articles of preselected weights suspended from shackles with a relatively high degree of functional accuracy.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved apparatuses and methods for detecting articles of preselected weights suspended from shackles movable along a plurality of conveyor lines and for dispensing them at a plurality of collection stations along each of the lines.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatuses and methods of the type described capable of continuously distinguishing shackle tare weight variations in detecting articles of preselected weights.